


Cold Dark Waters

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Last Thoughts, regulus is all alone and dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thoughts of Regulus Black about his life and the choices he made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Dark Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus is one of my favorite characters and I always wanted more material about him so I wrote this  
> Hope you enjoy it

Regulus Black thought that he would die of old age or from some kind of sickness, he never thought that he would let himself be dragged by inferius into cold dark waters and rest there forever.

Kreacher might have saved him if he just called for him but he didn’t and Regulus thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have done this alone, but he has no one else, no one he trusts, no one who will help him or believe him or in him.

Maybe he will be missed by his mother. If she knew the truth of what he did would she call him a traitor and burn his face off the black family tree tapestry, like she did a few years back with Sirius?

Sirius…would he be proud of him? He alone discovered the secret of the dark lord would Sirius have helped him? He doesn’t even look at him since he learned that Regulus joined the death eaters.

The last thought he has is that maybe if he was sorted in Gryffindor he would have had the courage to ask for help but no he chose Slytherin and he will die alone knowing that he was the one who discovered the secret of the dark lord. 

 

In the end Regulus is completely alone amongst corpses.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
